El Regreso Del Caos
by danapie
Summary: despues de tanto tiempo discord ha vuelto junto con su hija Screwball pero twiligt y las demas pony los han capturado y los enviaran a otra dimension donde nunca podran volver pero discord le dice a celestia porque crea caos en equestria y demuestra sus sentimientos
1. Caos

Era luna llena en ponyville todos estaban dormidos menos una pequeña pony, llamada Screwball la cual miraba y cantaba muy triste a la estatua de su padre, Discord pero su padre está vivo encerrado pero vivo juntos cantaron hasta que su padre y entonces juntos crearon el caos en toda equestria

Al día siguiente twiligt sparkle despertó muy cansada, ya que estudio todo el día anterior más de lo normal. Salió a la calle casi dormida con los ojos cerrados pero resbalo eso la despertó

Twiligt: pero que cascos?¡

Twiligt vio el piso esta enjabonado, vio las nubes eran algodón de azúcar y llovía leche de chocolate y los edificios volaban

Twiligt: oh no

La pony morada se apresuró a llegar a su casa

Twiligt. Spike el cao….

Antes de que twiligt pudiera terminar de hablar Spike le dio una carta de la princesa Celestia

Twiligt: es una carta de la princesa Celestia dice

Querida Twiligt por favor ven lo más rápido posible que puedas a mi castillo trae a tus amigas no es necesario todas no hay tiempo de explicaciones ven rápido ¡ ES URGENTE ¡!

Spike: vamos rápido

En el camino recogieron a todos los ponys menos fluttershy que tenía mucho miedo

Al cabo de media hora llegaron

Twiligt: princesa Celestia que pasa?

Celestia: Discord ha regresado y ahora es más poderoso convertirlo en piedra no bastara tendrán que mandarlo a otra dimensión donde nunca pueda volver. Para eso deberán capturarlo a él y a su compañera Screwball

Rainbow: vamos por ellos


	2. El Plan

Punto de vista de Discord

Esto era simplemente hermoso yo y mi hija creando caos en toda Equestria.

Screwball: papi

Discord: si hija?

Screwball: te extrañe papi

Discord: yo también hija

Yo quiero mucho a mi hija, y la amo mas porque ella me libero la extrañe todo ese tiempo que no nos vimos.

Punto de vista de Rainbow

Ese tonto Discord cree que nos puede ganar pero yo soy el pony mas rápido de toda Equestria. Qué es eso que veo? AJA ese es Discord y su "compañera" iré con twilligt para decirle el plan

Rainbow: el plan es hacemos que Screwball venga a nuestra trampa después Discord la buscara le diremos que venga o no volverá a ver a Screwball el se entregara obviamente y lo mandaremos a la otra dimensión

Pinkie: pero una pregunta

Rainbow: cual?

Pinkie: puedo usar un mostacho?

Todos: !NO!

Pinkie: otra pregunta

Aplejack: terroncito de azúcar te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir no usaras tu cañón de fiestas!

Pinkie: no, no es eso. Como vamos a capturar a Screwball?

Aplejack: ya tengo una idea Rainbow esta es

Aplejack me susurro al oído el plan

Rainbow: estás segura de que servirá?

Aplejack: debe de

Punto de vista de Screwball

Screwball: adiós papa!

Mi papi va ir por algo de comer mientras tanto me quedare bajo el gran árbol que parece una sombrilla

¿?: hey Screwball!

Screwball: EH?

¿?: ven aquí

Screwball: he? Quien anda ahí?

¿?: soy yo tu padre

Screwball: enserio?

¿?: si! Ven y te enseñare una sorpresa

Screwball: está bien

no sé que "sorpresa" quería enseñarme en una cueva

Screwball: bien estoy aquí que pasa AAAAAAAAH

...


	3. La Trampa

Punto de vista de Screwball

Aúh me he golpeado muy duro

¿?: SI SI SI FUNCIO!

¿?: cállate!

Screwball: AAAAAH dónde estoy? Quiénes son? Que me van hacer? Donde esta mi padre?

Aplejack: tranquila dulzura no te haremos nada yo me llamo Aplejack ella es Pinkie, ella es Rarity, ella es twiligt, ella es Rainbow

Screwball: yo soy Screwball.. Pero para que me necesitan?

Rainbow: bien nos dirás donde está tu padre?

Recuerda Screwball ellas convirtieron en piedra a tu padre

Screwball: NO!

Rainbow:QUE! D:

Screwball: dije que NO!

Rainbow:*enojada* vamos a hacerlo por las buenas o las malas, nos dirás donde está tu padre!?

Aplejack: tranquila es solo una niña

Ok ya me asuste

Screwball: No lo se

Rainbow: tendremos que recurrir a otro metodo.,twilligt prepara las cosas para ir a Canterlot. Aplejack hazlo

Aplejack: tengo que hacerlo?

Rainbow: SI!

Aplejack se acerco a Screwball y le hizo una llave del sueño (no sé cómo pero lo hico XD)

...

Pinkie: que le pasa? Tiene sueño?

Aplejack: no recuerdas el plan

Twilligt:ya están las cosas vámonos

...


	4. El Pasado

Punto de vista de Discord

bien, ya volví pero donde está Screwball?

Discord:Screwball?

la busque por todos lados, pero no la encontré

Discord:SCREWBAL¡

encontré una nota debajo del árbol en que la deje dice:

Si quieres volver a ver a tu hija ven a el castillo de Canterlot

ATTE:Un Pony...

corrí a Canterlot lo más rápido que pude, llegue al cabo de 10 minutos.

Discord: SCREWBALL¡

al entrar las puertas se cerraron los guardias reales de Canterlot estaban en frente de ellas era imposible pasar de ellos.

después apareció la majestuosa princesa Celestia y detrás de ella estaban las demás ponys viendo a discord con una mirada fría

Discord: donde está Screwball?¡?¡

Celestia: veo que ese pony te importa mucho, guardias pueden soltarla

Guardias: Claro majestad

los guardias lanzaron un saco enfrente de Discord,parecia tener algo adentro como un bulto, de él salió Screwball

Screwball: PAPI¡

Discord y Screwball se dieron fuerte abrazo

Celestia: es tan dulce ver a un padre y su hija reencontrarse

Discord: vámonos Screwball

Celestia: ustedes no irán a ningún lado, los he traído hasta aquí para un asunto importante

Discord: cual?

Celestia: por regresar a Equestria y volver a crear caos tu crimen será pagado yendo a otra dimensión donde nunca regresaran. Pero antes una pregunta, porque te gusta crear caos?

Discord: recuerdas esa ves que...

Flash Back (yo creo que en esta parte tendrían como 15-18 años y van a la prepa pero en años príncipe o princesa pony no se)

era un día soleado y hermoso Discord estaba decidido a demostrarle sus sentimientos a la pony que el mas ama Celestia, Discord corrió hacia Celestia

Discord: Hola Celestia

Celestia: Hola Discord

Discord: Celestia hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo

Celestia: Que es?

Discord: bueno tu...

De repente Discord fue interrumpido

Luna: HOLA¡ Que hacen?

Celestia: Hola Luna Discord estaba a punto de decirme algo muy importante

Luna: Te iba a decir que le gus...

Discord le tapo la boca a Luna al oír eso

Discord: podrías dejarnos a solas un momento Luna?

Luna: Hay ya ¬¬

Discord: te quería decir que...

RING¡

la campana había sonado y era hora de clases

30 minutos después

era hora de la salida

Discord: Celestia te quería decir que...

Celestia: lo siento Discord pero me tengo que ir a mi casa me dices mañana que es sábado

Discord: bien..

Al día siguiente Discord trato de nuevo fue a visitar a su amada

Celestia: hola Discord

Discord: hola Celestia quiero hablar contigo un momento

Celestia: claro dime

Discord: es que tú me..

Celestia. que pasa

Discord: tú me...

Celestia: si?

Discord: tu...tu...tu..

Celestia erguió una ceja no sabía que le diría si era bueno o malo

Discord: tu..me...

Celestia: vamos dilo ya

Discord: yo no sé como explicártelo..

Celestia: solo hazlo¡

Discord: bien

Discord se acerco hacia Celestia sus labios estaban a punto de besarse hasta que lo hicieron, Celestia se había quedado paralizada era su primer beso

Discord: tú me gustas mucho Celestia me encantaría que fueras mi novia

Celestia: pero tú no me gustas lo siento pero yo no puedo estar con alguien como tú !mírate¡ eres un draqonicus yo soy un pony debo estar con un pony alto lindo no que tenga partes de partes de varios animales tú no eres mi tipo eres algo raro y feo..

Discord: pero yo... entiendo soy muy raro para ti la apariencia es lo único que te importa adiós

en ese momento Discord desapareció y empezó a crear caos en toda Ecuestria por qué? por que para el Celestia era su mundo, su vida y su amor pero ella lo único que le importa es la apariencia

después de eso Celestia y Luna lo convirtieron en piedra

Fin del Flash Back

Discord: pero veo que no has cambiado desde hace 1000 años y quieres que desaparezca y lo entiendo

después de esa larga anécdota twiligt estaba a punto de hacer el hechizo hasta que

Celestia: !Twilight espera¡ Discord yo...yo... yo también te amo

Celestia se acerco rápidamente hacia Discord y lo beso

Discord: pero tu dijiste que..

Celestia: sé lo que dije y fue el error más grande que he cometido mi familia me había dicho que yo solo debería estar con un pony y si me pides ser tu novia te resachara pero yo te amo, tu aun me amas?

Discord: si

los dos se besaron un buen rato y se volvieron novios

...

_**bueno este episodio fue más largo que los otros bueno dejen reviews ayuda mucho esperen el próximo episodio**_


	5. Un Mal Momento

Punto de vista de Flutershy

No...No voy a salir está afuera y mis amigas pobrecillas las va a matar sin mi elemento.

Toc Toc

Flutershy: qui, quien es?

Aplejack: soy yo dulzura

Flutershy: pa, pasa

Aplejack al entrar vio a flutershy temblando

Aplejack: que te pasa? Porque no has salido?

Flutershy: te, tengo miedo de di, Discord

Aplejack: querida no pasa nada solo ven conmigo, la princesa Celestia quiere verte

Flutershy: para qué?

Aplejack: para decirte una noticia importante

Flutershy: bien

Después Aplejack y flutershy salieron ya no había caos el lugar era normal ya había salido el sol, las dos se dirigieron a pi... Digo a pezuña al castillo de Canterlot pero no fue un momento...

Flutershy abrió la puerta pero lo que vio no le gusto nada.

Flutershy: Princesa Celestia que me quería de….

Flutershy estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos ella reventaba de enojo por dentro estaba muy enojada ya que Discord y Celestia se estaban besando

ATENCION EN ESTA PARTE HABRA GOLPES Y UN POQUITO DE SANGRE

Flutershy: ¡¿!¿!COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A LA PRINCESA ESTUPIDO DRAQONICUS¡?¡?

Flutershy lo grito con todas sus fuerzas está enojada en extremo, pero algo le pasaba su pelo se volvió rosa con negro sus ojos se tornaron un rojo sangre pero lo más raro era que su cutiemarck había cambiado a un cuchillo ensangrentado (si lo saque de .mov no se me ocurría nada.-.)

Todos se habían quedado paralizados…

Fluttershy solamente golpeaba y golpeaba a Discord, Discord ya estaba sangrando

Twilight jalo a Fluttershy

Twilight: ¡!Fluttershy para ya¡

Entonces Fluttershy volvió a la normalidad, y se avía dado cuenta de lo que había echo

Fluttershy: pe-pero que e echo

Decía mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

Applejack: emm…terroncito de azúcar?

Fluttershy: soy, soy un monstruo, ¡TODOS ALEJENSE DE MÍ!

Decía mientras corría a su casa

…

Se que muchos me odiaran por no subir el capitulo lo siento es que no se me ocurria nada y no tenia mucho tiempo para hacerlo bueno espero les haya gustado lo se un poco exagerado pero da igual pienso subir un fic de Once-ler y escribir un fic de Invasor zim ok bay esperen el siguiente episodio


End file.
